Burning Wood Under an Old Amber Pot
A silver stamp surrounded itself with a dark shroud. Glowing heavenly, sending light that rivaled the sun's. Stars littering itself in The Land of Nightfall's sky. It's air still and filled with silence. Thick forest kept their home covered in absolute darkness. Critters scurrying on thousands of legs. Clicking and churning, sending inhuman messages to one another. Wolves howled in competition. Monsters hunting for food. Large bones marked their territory. Bones of gigantic beast long gone. Night creatures called their land home. Vegetation grew heavily from a lively source. Within earth, shadows conversed with one another. Secretly moving about. Information travelling carefully about. Invisible eyes scowering their lands. At it's heart, a small settlement thrived. A patch of earth where moonlight lit various homes. A peaceful village growing in power slowly but surely. Started from the dreams of two powerful Shinobi, Yakigakure soon became a safe haven to refugee's and travelers alike. At it's center, a massive manor stood tall. A manor where Yakigakure's leader and savior kept watch. Wide eyes protecting their home. In a window, two figures peered across green grass. Lord Yakikage's moonlight bathed hair glowed in a trail behind him. Moonlight delicately piercing strands of silver. His hair able to reach the base of his spine without movement. To match, Dan decorated his body in royal and noble clothing. To increase his overall demanding demeanor, Dan wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. To show culture, he decorated his armor and long flowing sash. with a heavy oriental influence. Dan also preferred to wear a white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest at his collar and on his sleeves, a symbol of absolute nobility and royalty. His lower body adorned with sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama shivered on his right shoulder. "I miss him. I do Konmei. I blame myself everyday. If only I had been stronger. Only if...But, we have a village now. And he continues to watch over us all with his power." Dan's sword shivered in it's sheath "That idiot..." Konmei's deep voice growled. Words ripping through a thick tongue. A wolf with moonlight kissed fur, large enough to tower over adults in their prime. Compact muscles hidden cleverly under alluring fur, allowing for incredible acrobatic feats. Movements that very few Shinobi could perform. This monster of a beast served as an absolute warrior. His ears pointed, he resembled a demon rather than the wolfish dog he truly is. His mouth remained in a snarl, revealing gigantic teeth meant for snapping through bone and tearing flesh like paper. Even his fur remained in a spiked style, adding onto his terrifying demeanor. His deep voice rumbled with a rough edge. Crossing the moonlit plains surrounded by dense bones of large but now deceased animals trail blazed a man lightly across the sweeping grass. He sauntered forward with a confident conviction as began to get closer and closer to the signal's origin point. Raido X stood among the behemoth bones and tall forestry till he was became small among it's environment. Wearing an closed-collared, one-sleeved black waistcoat. Boasting a red flame pattern that carried across the upper chest area and to the shoulder area. A lone sleeve covering his right arm with black gloves on his both hands who color matched the tone of the night. His entire left arm consequently exposed save for the black glove and wristband. "According to our information we have arrived at the target area". A voice said speaking over the shoulder of the massive man who begun to slow his approach. This voice emerged from Raido's shoulder and took form of a large wolfs head. Yama, Raido's spirit guide and confidant began to survey the area, his eyes revealing the ripple-like pattern associated with the Rinnegan. Raido also opened his eyes to the light of the world to see what Yama saw sharing the visual information among them as the same ripple pattern in Raido's eyes swept back and forth over the area. This was suppose to be called mountain graveyard yet I am picking up movement all around.. and I even think I see a small building from this distance. Raido said as he focused his vision on the structure While Raido's reasons for being here were among a regarded secret much like this area was, he was more surprised to spot a small manor in the near distance of his line of sight. "This entire area seems a bit out of place but this was where we got our readings from, but lets stay focused on the mission here. Yama I want you to look for person of interest Codename Subject Zero and I will look for the nearest place to grab something to eat once were done". Raido announced as he was already thinking of the meal he wanted to eat for a late snack. The earth whispered. Told of an intruder. An uninvited guest. Men of power. Maybe a threat? Maybe an Ally? Either way, they had protocol. Arms of pale flesh formed seals beneath earth's surface. Seals of power and a long forgotten art. "Mokuton!" Deep voices emitted a single word. And with it, birthed life. Trees erupted around their guest. Carefully morphing into other trees. Branches coming to life. The Land of Nightfall had a beautiful title for a land protected by Nature. Tree's swayed to and fro, crafting itself into a cage of sorts. Roots shot up from beneath, creating nets shrouded by darkness.Hopes of preventing Raido from escaping. Soon, a body merged from below. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" It's deep voice pondered. Surrounding them both, more figures emerged. Some forming from tree's others sharing a body with the earth. Few remained hidden and less kept underground. But all prepared for future techniques. No one left The Land of Nightfall after sneaking within. It was a peaceful home, but not one meant for invaders. It kept his people safe. Love. Raido quick was he was on his feet had not expected to be attacked from the Wood Release, something that surprised him but also worried him. Wood Release was a sacred art that only a handful of people should have know. Hachiro Senju was one of the people Raido knew personally who had this ability, yet the strength level was different, far different. Raido didn't come here with the idea of combat but if there was no way around it he could quickly engage the suspects. Despite the appearance of the situation, Raido spoke as if he was confident in the spiral of events. "Its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's". Raido replied his deep voice resonating with the night wind He sensed movement all over, but it as weird they each gave off the same feel, almost as if their were multiple clones littered around the area. The wood release though powerful was nothing Raido had not seen or dealt with before. Raido had his escape routes planed should the enemy take violent action. "I came here looking to obtain something a means to end, and I am willing to trade for it, but by no means am I here to start a problem or bring danger. That makes more work for me and id rather avoid any unneeded work. I will share more details of what I want and what I have to offer once you come out into the open". Raido X said as he kept his hands in his pocket, and leaned against the wooden cage now housing him. Raido was playing a dangerous game with people he knew nothing about, but just like those who held him captive he had tricks up his sleeve. He was sure his product he was willing to trade would be more than enough to get what he was looking for. "Our names are nothing. As we are tools for their safety." Voices spoke in unison. Obvious, it was, that incredible numbers surrounded their intruder. A power in number emerged. All masked in darkness and shadow. Wood strengthen through energy. His power showed itself. See, The Land of Nightfall's border existed few feet away. But deep within it's heart, it's village and it's village's heart, a nose wrinkled. Wrinkled with a twist. And suddenly, his intruder's physical description painted itself within his mind. "To think an Uchiha would appear at such a time. I am interested in this one." Dan smirked. "Bring him. Daijōbu." He ordered his child. Who silently sent it throughout a massive system of roots. "Our lord has taken a liking to your scent. He wishes to speak with you." Earth weakened below. Tree's erupted from soil and formed a cage around Raido. Soon it tightened, creating a large tree. Another tree connected to his personal quarters. It happened, and his guide no longer stood beside him. Instead, a path lead to Yakigakure's Lord standing in front of a moonlit window. While his brother sat peacefully at his side. Dan's hair peacefully hung loosely down his back. "Uchiha..." Konmei growled. "I always wondered how they tasted." Konmei turned around and barked to Raido. Although he spoke through a deep voice, his bark sent vibrations of power through Dan's floor. "Be nice, Brother." Dan grabbed his dogs neck and started to scratch gently. "I am sorry. My brother does not like guest. Daijōbu." Lord Inuzuka's graceful eyes locked onto Raido's. A challenge of sorts. Those eyes His memories brought him back to discussions held between him and his father. Tales of war that told of blessed eyes. He is not the average Uchiha. I have to play it safe. Dan carefully kept his senses open. His hearing increased to pick up unique fluctuations. His ears matched that of a wild beast. And his nose alerted him of every individual in his village. Dan could smell things far beyond Human comprehension. Fear, sadness, actual emotions emitted through invisible clouds of chemicals. Picked up through his special nose. But Raido... I can't pick up anything. Dan thought to himself. "What is it that has drawn you to my home, Uchiha?" A true man of mystery stood before him. Raido quickly made note of his surroundings through both his eyes and Yama's the Rinnegans shared vision was always clutch when he needed it to be He was surrounded by legions of zetsu which explained why they all felt the same. It wasn't until Raido met eye to eye with a man who had hair the same length of Raido, but his hair was just as white as his own hair was black. The man had a question for Raido and due to the elevated status he seemed to command from everyone here it was easy to tell he was the man in charge. "You seem like top dog around here so I don't mind speaking about it. Basically virtue brought me here, I have linked with a very special statue and during the process I sensed remnants of it's power out here". Raido said cool calm and collected as his gaze shifted between the white haired man and the creature who addressed him earlier. "Didn't expect to run into a village out here, but I did not come empty handed. You seem like a decisive man so I know once you see what I am offering you will be willing to trade. Raido X said smoothly as he directed his eyes back toward the white haired man. He spoke form a place of confidence but of non violence."What draws me here is a good question, but how you will be compensated for it is the better question. Raido said as he played with the words to sweeten the pot and this encounter Neither man gave their name upon first impression but off the first meeting Raido had respect for the man, he was clever not saying more than he had to. Raido knew he would need to play the right cards to make it so everyone here wins. Silence broke A loud laughter from Dan erupted from his stomach. He could not help himself. "Top Dog. Daijōbu!" He roared before calming himself down. His voice sweet and sincere. Dan had a comforting tone. One long lost in a world of darkness and deceit. Hurt and pain. He continued to smile, sending waves of warmth towards Raido. Welcoming his very person once he sensed a level of security. Konmei scoffed. Throwing away such a horrible pun. "Welcome to Yakigakure." Dan managed after catching his breath. "Village surrounded by night air. A peaceful, serene settlement. Home to all without a home. A place to rest your heart. I am the Yakikage, Dan Inuzuka and this is my brother Konmei." Dan gently stroked his brother's beautiful moonlit mane. His nose wrinkled. "I long expected for this day to arrive; However, I am unable to take you to that which draws you here as it is not within my jurisdiction. I hope your heart is pure. This village houses many who suffered greatly from the worlds previous war. It is a safe haven hidden from all. To allow an outsider free reign is rare. Power means little to me if I cannot use it to protect this village." Dan took a couple steps to his visitor. His hair gently bowing to his side. Elegance taking shape. "Please, tell me your wish and your offer. Daijōbu." He smells familiar... Dan thought. His mind traveled through memories. Thousands of scents. Faces. Bodies. Adventures. Missions. All in lieu of it's source. Where have I smelled it before. Dan troubled his mind. Konmei rubbed his neck against Dan's leg. "Ah you see what did there". Raido said exchanging the humor between the two men. "My name is Raido X and I act in the nest interest of saving a friends life. Raido said as his thought drifted toward what Dan said about power. Power breeds more problems such as greed. Greed for power eventually conquers you. Unleashed power leads to sorrow. No matter the person and how powerful they are or how loyal they may be to power. Power is loyal to no one. Yet people spend their lives in pursuit of it, not even aware they are but a slave to it. Raido spoke of a quote that was bequeathed to him in a past conversation. "I offer is more than power, the object itself holds great symbolism within the world. This object was carried by the man who used peace as a banner to build the shinobi world of today. I offer to you one of the Sacred Treasured tools of the Sage himself the Kohaku no Jōhei in exchange for a Zetsu. In giving you this pot I will also teach you how it works, as well as the consequences should one use the pot too much". Raido said also telling the man of the dangerous. Hm. Dan thought to himself. To ask for such a trade is incredible. A treasure once owned by a god for an artificial life morphed from a man of great prowess. But it is far greater than what his words imply. The fact he is aware of Yakigakure's treasure means he is a man of immense wisdom. However, it is a piece of knowledge that has attributed to Yakigakure's growth tremendously. Our agricultural productions are absolutely unparalleled. And their ability to utilize earth itself as a means of communication creates an absolute field of protection. An advance security system. Dan's eyes shifted as they lowered in thought. To lose it would mean destruction. His mind created countless scenarios. One where invaders infiltrated his home and used their immense armies to raze Yakigakure's earth. His power, alongside his brothers equaled levels far beyond average. But against entire nations bonded by alliances, Yakigakure lacked a strong enough military foundation. Many would fall before Dan and Yami could protect their home. If word reaches other lands of them...And besides, one zetsu for such a treasure. Dan smirked. "I accept on one condition. This trade stays between us. And my village's secrets remain that; Secrets. People here have seen enough war and death to last a lifetime. They wish to silently raise their children in a lifestyle of peace and serenity. Please, do not take it from them..." Finally, it clicked. His name. His face. A smell that resembled the man who stood before him. Blood raced through both. Familiar blood. "And besides, I am someone that has had a close tie to your family in my younger years, Raido Uchiha." Raido inhaled a deep breath, and simply looked Dan in the eyes. Of all the clever responses that filled Raido's head he stuck with the ones that said the most with less words. "Village? what village? I didn't see anything here". Raido said as he smiled giving Dan his confidence his lips were closed. "I'm a man who gives his own orders and takes them from no one. We just met but for whatever my word means to you when I say this is confidential I mean it. My word is all I have and I keep it when I give it. Besides the only reason I was even able to locate this area is because I synced with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path which gave birth to the zetsus. The statue is under my control and has been hidden away from the world to remove that temptation". Raido said coming clean that this was just a meeting of chance not design. Though Raido spoke his peace about the deal he remembered the man said something about his family. "You said you had a close ties to someone in my family, well you know them better than I do". Raido said as he kept his eyes contact. The Rinnegan often gave a creepy gaze due to the concentric circle patterns, but Raido held a strong one to see who it was. "Far back as I remember I never saw them, or knew them. Its a long story one I wont bore you with but I am interested to see who it was". Raido said as he pondered on whether was it a brother, a sister, maybe a cousin. "To think you possess such a treasure." Dan smiled towards Raido. A smile of connectivity and understanding. An alliance silently forged between two men of massive power. "It would cause more pain and suffering if it ever set foot upon this realm once more. Please, Raido, keep it under a close eye. And should you feel your life threatened, destroy your eyes." Lord Inuzuka bowed his head in respect while Konmei scoffed once more before laying on his stomach. Konmei pretended to sleep but paid close attention. Should Dan's life fall in danger, well...Konmei's stomach growled. "What was that guys name?" Konmei thought to himself. Flashes of training days within Konohagakure. Shinobi of great power. "Ah. A great man he was, Takenshi Uchiha" Dan smirked. He thought of various training exorcises where his father had him placed under subtle illusions. Use your other senses. Kiba would repeat constantly. Soon, Dan's senses pierced through powerful images. "I am sorry that you cannot remember your family. If I could help, I would. If there is anything I can do, feel free to ask." Dan smiled before placing a hand upon Raido's shoulder. "Well from what I know now his name is Takenshi. When the time comes if there is a good chance we will meet. I also extend the same helping hand to you should you need it". Raido said as he guessed it was time to begin the actual trade. Consider me a long distance friend, should you need me just reach out to me and ill help where I can. Raido said as he began to weave hand signs to summon the Kohaku no Jōhei to their area. Raido made sure to remove the pot from the statue early on so he doesn't have to summon it and draw attention. From behind Dan, a Zetsu emerged peacefully and silently. It slowly approached Raido without a word. Meanwhile, Dan kept his eye on his future tool. So that is the sacred Amber Pot. Said to be able to seal a demon using a simple word. Impressive. But within its presence, Dan's nose wrinkled. A foul scent. A long forgotten aroma belonging to a force long forgotten. It can't be! Their thoughts seemed linked. Konmei's own nose rose. Mokomoko-sama shivered around Dan and Tsuyunoichi shook in his sheath. Darkness shrouded itself around Raido's amber pot. Dan looked to Raido before sneezing. A sneezing fit. His allergy. This can only mean...But how? Is this where he disappeared to? No-no. Lord Naruto would have surely had such a treasure in his possession. It is something else. It has to be. Dan placed a hand on his Kohaku no Jōhei. His sneezing fit continued. Harsh blows. "Sorry, there is something inside this pot. Something I am allergic too." "Allergic? Im sure your not allergic to the liquid within the pot. It could be the left over remnants of the Tailed beast chakra from either the eight tails or the nine tails". Raido said as he tapped the top of the pot. "I could absorb the chakra out of that to remove the residuals but that's about all I can do". That said let the doctor administer his allergy medicine. Raido said as he placed his hand on side of of the pots opening. Once his gloved hand made contact he simply said Gakido. By channeling his power through the realm and paths of the Pretas Raido began to feast and absorb the chakra of the trapped tailed beast chakra within the pot. Dan's nose almost cleared instantly. It wrinkled a few times before he took a deep, appreciative breath.One that signified both pleasure and happiness. "Thank you, Lord Raido." Dan bowed. "I am allergic to fox's. Always have been. From my meetings with Lord Naruto, I could never stop sneezing." Dan smirked and looked into it's liquid. He also took note of Raido's unique ability to absorb chakra. "Anyway, this will create a beautiful path for us to walk. Should you, or anyone you love, need safety; Send them here. As you saw, this land is ultimately impossible to enter undetected. And through my secret squad, nature is on our side. I am also in possession of a bigger secret which, unfortunately, I am unable to tell anyone. But one day it will be revealed. I assure you have nothing to worry about, Daijōbu. " He spoke.